


Trade

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Pete needs a favor.  Ashlee has a price.





	Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Saline_Joy for the Rare Pairings Meme.

Ashlee is not the sharpest tack in the box but she generally knows the score. This makes it easier for Pete to say, "Joe and I are together."

She looks up from where she's trying to decide on a nail color and says, "Good for you guys?"

"Yeah, um. Ash. I was thinking. You're not with anyone right now, right?"

Ashlee diverts her attention to stare at Pete for a second. "Are you about to ask me to be your beard?"

Pete goes for his most hopeful look, the one that resembles Hemmy when he wants dinner.

She laughs. "Whatever, but I get a favor back."

"Sure, ask."

"A night with you and Joe."

Pete blinks. "Um. What?"

"You heard me," she says and plucks out an opalescent blue. "This one?" When Pete just stares at her she says, "Too light? Yeah, you're right."

*

Joe says, "So basically, Ashlee wants us to sleep with her so that you can have your heterosexuality and eat cock, too, and you're complaining?"

When Joe puts it that way, "Right. Good point."

*

Ashlee learned to suck cock from the preacher's son, who was her first boyfriend before she left home to spend her life competing with Jessica. Really, it was more that he provided a cock and she taught herself, so far as Pete can tell, since he can't imagine the preacher's son actually knew anything about it at fourteen. Regardless of the order or truth of things, Ashlee's a prodigy of it, and most of Pete's more refined skills have come at her tutelage.

Watching her suck Joe off, Joe's head thrown back, his fingers twisted in the soft fall of her hair, would probably be the most erotic thing Pete's ever experienced.

Except that she's riding him as she does it, her hips twisting in time with the rhythm she's established for Joe and that just ups the ante by about a million and four times. Possibly a million and _five_.

He presses a hand to her back, slipping the other in between her thighs to pinch at her clitoris. She moans around Joe, who makes a sound that Pete has literally never heard issued from a human. It makes him a little jealous. It turns him on even more. He rubs a little more, alternating light and rough the way she likes and although he still comes before she does, (but after Joe--okay, mostly from watching Joe) it's not too much longer before he manages to coax her there.

When they can all move again, she leans over and kisses Joe lightly on the lips, leans back and twists to grab a little tongue from Pete. "Mm, that was nice. So, how do you wanna do this?"


End file.
